1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sorting apparatus and more particularly to apparatus capable of sorting lightweight axial components to a preselected length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronics industry where automated apparatus is used to assemble electrical components it is important to ensure that an overall dimension of the component, namely its length, meets a prescribed minimum length.
While the prior art contains numerous methods of sorting items there are certain limitations present with the use of electrical components which prohibit the employment of such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,253 which issued to O. I. Rossi on Sept. 16, 1969, discloses a method and apparatus for sorting timber by length and for the piling of the same. The apparatus comprises rectangular structures on which conveyors pass with individual timbers supported between the two conveyors. If a particular piece of lumber cannot span the distance between the conveyors it drops off, while the pieces long enough are carried onto a next conveyor system. Successive conveyors are spaced farther apart until finally they reach a drop point.
Another example of the prior art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,056 which issued to Preston on Feb. 6, 1973. In Preston a sorting apparatus comprising a tooth wheel or drum having teeth is rotated in a counterclockwise direction. Items to be sorted are drawn from a hopper and disposed within the teeth of the drum by a vacuum means. If the members are less than the predetermined length between the suction passages they will fall from the drum, however if they are at least a predetermined length they will remain thereon and be transferred to a second drum. One major disadvantage of this method requires the items to be of consistent diameter over their length such that they will fully cover the inside surface of the teeth of the first wheel. The present apparatus while well suited for the separation of articles such as cigarets which contain a fairly well standardized diameter throughout their length would not be operable with an article containing in effect two diameters or one in which the diameter is very small.